Callian Shuffle
by be-my-detonator
Summary: The iPod  shuffle challenge. I have massive writers block so I decided to give this ago.  Warnings: Character death and language


So massive writers block at the moment, I have no idea what I'm going to do for the 2nd part of Her Secret's A Good One so I decided to give this a go. I do it all the time. You put iTunes iPod on shuffle and shuffle the songs ten times, writing a story for each of the ten songs before each song ends. It's kinda fun.

Sorry this looks like a massive lump of text but this site really hates my setting out.

WARNINGS: Language and character death

* * *

**1. "Call Me When You're Sober" – Evanesence**

It broke Gillian's heart when Cal turned up on her doorstep at some ungodly hour of the morning. He was far from sober; she could hardly believe he was still standing. This was the 2nd time this week. She had no idea why he had begun to beat himself up.

"'t's your fault Gil,"

Those words destroyed her. She bit back tears as she sent him away, normally she would offer him her spare room, or more drag him in there and force him to lie down. But not this time, he had hurt her to much. Of course he was drunk but it didn't stop the sting.

**2. "On My Own" – The Used**

The worn man was alone in his office, she was gone, he was merely a shell without her, how was he supposed to continue. He could hear the bustle of the office, in a way he was glad things were still going on, but he also wanted everyone to stop, and pay homage to the wonderful women that was no longer with them.

But more than anything he wanted to go up to the roof, their place and scream down to the people on the ground, wasting time, to move, to be happy before it was too late.

**3. "Halo/Walking On Sunshine" – Glee Cast (The Girls)**

Pink wasn't the only new thing she was wearing, her bright smile was plastered on her face. Cliché as it was Cal was sure it could light up towns, cities, hell, it could light up the whole world. He hadn't seen her happy in years, maybe he could finally make his move. He'd give it a few weeks then decide.

**4. "The Creeps" – Camilla Jones vs. Freddie le Grand**

It was the Lightman Groups 10th anniversary, and they had gone all out for the celebration. It had taken some persuading but Gil had gotten what she wanted in. They hired out one of the most exclusive clubs in DC and everyone was having an amazing time. Gillian's sides still ached from the laughter of when Emily had dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Gil! COME ON! It's my favourite song! You have to dance with me."

They both looked like idiots, a barely 20 year old and a slightly lot older woman 'getting down in the middle of the dance floor, but the beauty of it was neither one of them cared.

**5. "I'm Not Afraid" – Eminem**

Enough was enough, he had been a bully all week and he was making everyone's lives miserable, Gillian decided enough was enough.

"LIGHTMAN!" She screamed as he walked away from her,

"What Foster?" He said just as loudly and coldly,

"You need to stop it, you're being ridiculous, you can't keep doing this to everyone! To Me! Grow UP! She's gone. It sucks, we fucking get it!"

By this time quite a group had gathered in the hallway to watch the fight, Cal stepped into her personal space, glaring at her. Daring her to continue.

"You don't fucking scare me Lightman. You just need to grow the fuck up. And stop being an ass, everyone has had enough!" The look in his eyes scared everyone, even the girl who made the coffee could see it. He was about to hit her.

"Hit me Cal! Fucking hit me! Go on do it! Be a man. FUCKING HIT ME!"

**6. "Numa Numa" – Ozone**

"Cal, we really need to move into the 21st century. Your books are amazing but it's just the start, we could make a Facebook page, a Twitter, a MySpace. That's it. We need to put up videos on Youtube!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Excuse me, put what up on who's tube?" He asked looking slightly taken a back.

"Oh my god you haven't lived, while it's useful as a marketing tool, there is so much pointless, but hysterical stuff on it, you have to see this!" She said reaching around him to gain access to his computer, he squinted to try and make out what she was typing, 'Numa Numa Guy' she quickly loaded the clip and almost fell over laughing at it.

Cal really didn't find it that funny but he couldn't help but join in with her laughter.

**7. "Shake It" – Metro Station**

"Come on guys, it's really not that hard!" Emily cried, trying to be patient, after all this had been her idea.

"Em, do we have to, I'm really confused!" Gill said with a grim smile,

"Yes. You do. Come on follow me," She said frustration lacing her bubbly tone. She hit play on the stereo and started dancing in time with the music, 2 steps forward, 2 back, another 2 back, 2 forward, 1, clap, 1, clap, 1, clap, 1, clap, funny jumpy turning thingy. She kept going, desperately trying to make them understand, she kept going until she heard;

"Bloody hell love!" followed by a thump, she turned to see her father and Gillian in tangled heap, laughing on the floor.

**8. "Lucky" – Jason Miraz and Colbie Caillat**

They really were lucky, the two of them, they had been in love for ages and been best friends for what seemed like forever. They'd had a few false starts with love, jumped off the block for the wrong people, but they had found each other now. Some people could go their whole lives without finding 'true love' they hadn't had to wait long, but it had taken them a while to see it. And now, they really felt like the luckiest people alive.

**9. "SING" – My Chemical Romance**

Gillian had been doubting herself for the last few weeks, the company she co-founded seemed to be hurting more people than it helped, she'd helped determine if someone should be put to death, if someone's marriage was a lie, she'd seen too many people hurt at her and her partners hand. Cal's words kept ringing in her ears, playing over and over.

"We speak for the ones who can't or won't speak for themselves, we speak for the world, keeping people safe, one liar at a time. It hurts us, and sometimes them, but we do the right thing, we've got to keep going, we're what tomorrow needs and we have to keep watching to see what it brings,"

**10. "Marry You" - Bruno Mars**

God, this wasn't her, she was careful, she planned things. But he was just what she needed, impulsive. God when he suggested it, she had freaked out,

"_Gill let's do it. I love you. Let's go! We've talked about it enough. I'm done talking. I want to marry you. And I want to marry you now."_

And then there she was, in some dodgy Vegas church, in jeans and a shirt next to him, in the same thing, with only Em and the celebrant. It should have been a moment she'd regret, but the words that passed through her lips were ones that stuck with her forever and made her smile without fail, "I do."

* * *

Well, that's that. That was actually so fun. Just a few explanations now, YAY! Aren't you lucky *grins*

**Number 2, On My Own,**

I'm not really sure who's dead, I presume it's Gill but reading over it again, it could be Em, but I am 99.9% sure it's Gill.

**Number 4, The Creeps,**

Okay, so I did cheat a little with this one.

A) it's not Calian

B) I had to pause the song for 10 minutes to have a slight panic attack. This massive spider fell on me. So I did have to sort that out and calm down before I could write again

**Number 5, I'm Not Afraid,**

It's up to you if he hits her or not but in my mind it ends in some massive cliché apology.

**Number 6, Numa Numa,**

IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE NUMA NUMA GUY GO AND YOUTUBE IT NOW! I LOVE IT!

**And last, number 7, Shake It,**

The dance is real! We had to do in high school. And the jumpyturnythingy is actually really hard to do!

_Well, thank you for reading, reviews are always good *smiles*_


End file.
